User blog:Albert Tasmani/M$ Farming days calculator
__TOC__ This spreadsheet calculates how many days you need to farm in order to get the desired upgrades. M$ Farming days calculator Example 1 You start from scratch. You have 0 and you want to know how many days you will need for your F1 car to reach all 5s upgrades. The F1 event you're joinnig has a reward of 550.000 but, be careful!, you won't get that reward until you finish the event, and you'll need your car at all 5s to finish it. So the maximum reward you can count on is the previous one (e.g. 450.000). Now fill the green cells with your data: Enter UPs now values as 0,0,0,0 because your car has no upgrades yet. Enter UPs final values as 5,5,5,5 because is what you want to have. Enter the amount of cash from your bank you want to spend on upgrades. Enter 0 because you have no M$ right now. Enter the rewards you'll get while upgrading. Put 450000 because you won't get the last reward until your car is already at all 5s. As you can see you'll need 9 days of farming M$ to reach 5,5,5,5. Example 2 You have a F1 car with 5,5,5,5 upgrades. You have 1Milion and you want to know how many days you will need for your F1 car to reach 8,6,8,5 upgrades. You're not running any F1 event so this is pure farming. No rewards. Now fill the green cells with your data: Enter UPs now values as 5,5,5,5 because these are your actual upgrades levels. Enter UPs final values as 8,6,8,5 because is what you want to have. Enter the amount of cash from your bank you want to spend on upgrades. Enter 1000000 and beware that you'll have no M$ after this. Enter the rewards you'll get while upgrading. Put 0 because you won't get any. As you can see you'll need 5 days of farming M$ to reach 8,6,8,5. Example 3 You have a F1 car with 6,4,5,4 upgrades. You have 3.8Milion and you want to know how many days you will need for your F1 car to fully upgrade. You're not running any F1 event so this is pure farming. No rewards. You're a mix of stingy and cautious, so you don't want to spend any M$ from your bank. Now fill the green cells with your data: Enter UPs now values as 6,4,5,4 because these are your actual upgrades levels. Enter UPs final values as 8,10,8,10 because is what you want to have. Enter the amount of cash from your bank you want to spend on upgrades. Enter 0 to save your 3.8M M$. Enter the rewards you'll get while upgrading. Put 0 because you won't get any. As you can see you'll need 28 days of farming M$ to reach 8,10,8,10. Example 4 It obviously also shows how many you need to level up your car. In example: 1.897.088 from 5 to 7. Wich is similar to from all 0s to all 5s. Notice that all quantities have no "." or "," between numbers. Category:Blog posts